


There Will Come Soft Rains

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eiji Centric, Kind of mermaid Ash, M/M, Photographer Eiji, Shower Rain AU, read it it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And he met the green eyed boy under one of Izumo’s trees.His looks truly called him a city boy  but Eiji knew, from the very first day, his looks whispered as if he was risen from the seas.And since they met, Eiji chased after him his whole life.





	There Will Come Soft Rains

The first time Eiji Okumura saw the sea, it was the first time he felt a different kind of happiness.

The simplicity of the water caught his attention; the clarity, movement and brightness that danced on the surface was soothing in some way. Eiji saw the sea at seven years of age, next to his mother and sister, on Inasanohama beach.

For four years, Irie Okumura managed to care for and educate two children alone. Her children had the vague memory of their father coming out the door one last time and her crying in the armchair, but now their father was a blurry face, nothing else. Irie would not let the breakup of her ex-husband affect the childhood of Eiji and Suyen in the following years.

The first two years were difficult, however. Irie's mother was there to support her at all times, and in addition, Eiji was very helpful in taking care of her younger sister when Irie couldn’t. Eiji could still be a child but he knew when his mother needed help or when he needed a hug to calm her down.

When the opportunity was given, Irie was able to take her children to the beach for the first time. Both she and Eiji and Suyen needed a break away from the city. It was on a not-so-hot Saturday, the transient clouds blocked the sunlight and the humidity was not suffocating, it was ideal.

Suyen let go of her mother's arm and ran towards the water while Eiji ran behind her. Irie watched with a smile as she dug her toes into the soft sand. The waves were docile on the coast and there was no need to fear unless one of their children decided to get too deep in the water.

Eiji held his sister's hand as they watched the water soak their feet back and forth. Suyen jumped and laughed every time the foam touched her feet and Eiji watched with admiration as the crystal water shone.

His sister said his name with emphasis and pointed to the sand. They both saw how the water dragged shells of many colors, sizes and shapes and how they were pulled back so that others would appear. Suyen dug her hands into the sand, took a small fist of sand as she looked at the shells with curiosity, dropped her fist and continued doing the same. Eiji, while looking for the most beautiful and whole shell, found more than one and ended up placing them on his shirt as if it were a kangaroo.

After a few minutes of searching through the sand and jumping into the water, they felt the comfortable presence of her mother a few steps away from them and ran towards her. Irie did not bother when Suyen stained her dress.

"Mm? What do you have there, Eiji? "Irie sat next to them and watched as Eiji dropped the shells on the sand.

"Shells. I was looking for the most beautiful one and I was going to give it to you,” he said with emotion," there were too many and I brought them all. "

"They’re beautiful! Really they are for me? " She exclaimed, Eiji nodded.

"Maybe one for Suyen." Said person had taken over several and buried them in the sand, making a kind of castle.

"Thanks Eiji, they are beautiful. But we should leave a few; those are houses too. "

"Houses? To whom?" Eiji was very confused. They did not look like houses, they were too small to be.

"They are houses of small crabs that live in the sea, like snails. And like them, they also move from house to house until they find the one they like best. "

"The crabs live here?"

"Not all, only certain crabs. They are called hermits. " Never in his life had Eiji heard about a hermit crab, now he was eager to see one.

"And is there anyone inside?" Eiji now felt a little bad for stealing their homes.

"Not now but what about this; We leave their houses and each one we take a shell as a souvenir. What do you say?"

Eiji agreed and they spent a couple of minutes deciding which of them were the best. Suyen decided on a white one with a light pink color that followed the spiral of the shell, Irie preferred one more simple but with a brown mottled pattern, while Eiji decided on a white soft and shiny texture; it was more delicate than that of his sister and mother.

The three went to the shore and placed the rest of the shells right where the water could drag them. After that, they spent the whole afternoon running on the shore and throwing water; Eiji and Suyen tried to throw their mother into the water but the three ended up losing their balance and falling. Irie then carried Suyen in her arms while Eiji was sitting on her shoulders and shouting with excitement, then they ended up building a huge castle on the shore and Suyen wept when the water deformed her small fortress.

Later they ended up taking a nap in the sand under an umbrella that Irie had brought. Suyen was sleeping in her mother's arms while Eiji was lying back like a star.

In the end, it was a day well spent and one of the best that Eiji remembered. Before leaving the beach, Eiji went to the shore and apologized to the hermits for stealing their houses, that's when he saw it.

"It's a sea cookie!" Irie exclaimed with fascination when Eiji showed her the object. His mother had an admirable fascination with wildlife in general; She used to be a genius when it came to certain species.

"Sea cookie?" The animals ate this? Eiji wasn’t sure if this was edible, it was too hard. Maybe it was a home for crabs too.

His mother seemed to read his thoughts when she said, "It's a sea dollar, but since I was a little girl I've called it sea cookie. It's similar to a starfish. "

"It’s alive?"

Irie approached and without letting go Suyen's hand sank to her side, "... No, not anymore. When it’s alive it moves slightly. Do you feel it move? "

"Mm no. No longer. It has a flower in the center, "exclaimed Eiji, fascinated by his discovery.

Irie saw him with a sweet and proud smile, "If you want, you can take that one home,"

"Really?" Irie nodded and extended her hand. Eiji took it with happiness and they went towards the car. Eiji would never part with his shell or his sea cookie from that day on. He always placed it where he could see it because it was the memory of his most precious day.

* * *

The second time the water was part of his life, without him knowing it, was when he was twelve years old.

It was a week after his birthday and his grandmother had given him a bicycle. During that week the only thing he did was ride through all the roads of Izumo, back and forth.

Suyen was nine then and they fought constantly for the bicycle, although she still didn’t know how to drive a two-wheeler, so Eiji always looked for an excuse to go for a ride in it.

If he remembered correctly, it was Tuesday. He left school and took the long way back to his house. He would arrive a few minutes after dinner but it was worth it; going the long way meant going through a small road beside a clean river. In time, ducks used to cross from one side to another to get to the river, and if Eiji had the opportunity, he could see one or two family of ducks crossing with their young. On hot days, he sometimes found turtles in the grass while sunbathing.

Usually, the climate in Izumo was mild; Now that it was summer, it was a bit overwhelming since its summers were hot and its winters too cold. Even so, Eiji enjoyed the landscape of the road whenever he 

could.

But this time it wasn’t family of ducks or a turtle that caught his attention; It was the blond hair of someone inside the river. Eiji stuck his feet on the floor and got off the bike immediately.

As he approached, Eiji could see that he was a boy not much younger than him. Half of his body was in the water and he moved his hands in soft motions. Never in his life Eiji saw anyone inside this river, it was not allowed to swim in it.

Eiji walked towards him. He wanted to call this child and ask him what he was doing—why he was in the river. He looked too focused on moving his hands to notice Eiji's presence.

The blond lifted his head only when Eiji was on the shore; He looked surprised, as if Eiji was the person in the water and not him.

"What are you doing?" Eiji asked with sincere curiosity and the answer was equally sincere and strange.

"Taking care of the tadpoles," said the boy with simplicity.

His Japanese was not excellent; he had a hard accent but at least it was understandable, "Taking care of them ...? And why do you take care of them? "

"I care for other animals; their mother abandoned them and they are vulnerable. " This child did not care that Eiji was a stranger. He looked back at the water and continued ... protecting the tadpoles.

"... Isn’t it part of nature?"

"What thing?"

"Let some animals eat them."

The boy turned to see Eiji; he didn’t judged him but he had a strange expression on his face.

After a somewhat uncomfortable silence in which the stranger only observed Eiji, he said, "You're right; In a couple of days they will eat each other. But for now, I'll take care them and make sure others won’t hurt them. " He smiled and got out of the water. Eiji had a feeling he would see him again tomorrow, taking care that the salamanders and the fish didn’t eat the tadpoles.

Before leaving he said, "Tell me how the frogs drink water," and before Eiji could say or do anything, he left.

Without knowing it yet, it was the first encounter he had with Aslan Callenreese. It wouldn’t be the last.

When Eiji arrived at his house, the first thing he did was ask his mother how the frogs drink water. The next day, Eiji didn’t know why he felt slight disappointment when he didn’t see that strange kid back in the river. And so every day.

It would take two years for Eiji to know the identity of the kid in the river.

* * *

Eiji exceeded with the best grades in most of his subjects, never obtained mediocre results-except for English.

He didn’t have the worst qualifications in that area but they were not to be proud.

A language is not learned overnight, it takes time and dedication, Eiji didn’t worry too much; In a couple of years he was sure he would peak it as second nature. His mother always reminded him. Eiji tried not to push too hard but still wanted to improve.

This is how he met Yue-Si Lee, establishing a friendship that Eiji did not think he needed and without knowing how it developed.

Three years younger than Eiji, Yue-Si was the age of his sister Suyen. At the age of six he came to live in Japan with his mother, months later he entered the same school as Eiji.

His English was much better than that of Eiji and that of many in school, despite his young age, he was the best tutor of the moment.

"Do not call me Senpai, it sounds stupid when you say it," was the first thing he said when Eiji came to talk to him. Eiji didn’t expect that cold and indifferent personality of an eleven-year-old boy.

"... I call you by your name nothing else?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping you would help me improve my English."

Yue-Si saw him with unbelieving eyes and Eiji felt judged under his gaze. It would be shameful to say that a child younger than him intimidated him. Eiji still didn’t lnow that with time that look would stop causing the same effect.

"And what do I get in return?" Wait. Was he negotiating?

"In return-?"

"After each session you'll buy me all the candies I want," Yue-Si smiled with slight malice.

With indignation, Eiji said, "Why don’t you buy it?"

"It's my pay," with simplicity.

Eiji could have said no, could’ve left to find someone else but he didn’t. He hesitated for a few moments and tried to persuade him that the classes were free but Yue-Si remained firm with his offer. Eiji never knew what prompted him to say yes; At that moment he thought, it's a simple sweet, what's more.

Three times a week they stayed one hour after school. Eiji discovered that Yue-Si was not the most patient person in the world but he was a good teacher and he made sure that Eiji learned in any way possible.

Yue-Si could say that Eiji's optimism bothered him but every time Eiji told him a compliment about his teaching methods, he could not hide the small smile of pride or the slight blush caused by the compliment.

Eiji then discovered that he was the first person who dared to speak and spend more time with him. He discovered it the first time he sat next to him at the break and Yue-Si saw him with real surprise. From there, Eiji spent all recesses with him.

“Go away, you're a nuisance.” He said the first few times although Eiji knew he did not mean it. Two weeks later, he stopped saying it. Eiji supposed that from there he stopped seeing Eiji as an acquaintance and more like a friend.

* * *

Three months after Suyen's birthday, Eiji again saw the boy who never really left his memory.

Eiji was fourteen when the rainiest week of the year arrived in Izumo without warning.

The chain of his bicycle was broken and the following weeks he went back and forth from school on foot.

The rain wasn’t strong but it was constant and wouldn’t stop soon. Eiji opened his umbrella and went down the stairs of the school with care but stopped immediately to see someone under the rain, completely still.

Eiji approached and covered him immediately, said person turned when the water stopped falling on his face and, like Eiji, his eyes opened slightly to see who was holding the umbrella on him.

"You."

Those green eyes were hard to forget, like his blond hair. For two years they often harassed Eiji's thoughts.

He did not know what prompted Eiji to say, "Through their skin."

The confusion was evident in the blond's face until he understood what Eiji said, then smiled and laughed richly as if he didn’t believe what he was hearing, "You remembered,"

Eiji returned the smile, his japanese showed the improvement of two years, "the frogs drink water through their skin; they breathe throughout it too but on land they use their lungs. "

"I know, they are exceptional creatures."

"What are you doing in the rain?"

He seemed to remember that Eiji's umbrella was on both of them. He turned to the sky and then looked Eiji in the eye, "It was hot in the morning, I'm just cooling." And didn’t elaborated more in his words. It was really strange and that fascinated Eiji.

He said, "Did you protect the tadpoles?"

"Not from themselves, but most of them are now frogs. Today is a beautiful day for them. "

And for you too? Eij wanted to ask but instead he wanted to ask his name—

"Do you know how the dolphins breathe while they sleep?" The blond said suddenly, just like two years ago. Eiji felt that he would leave soon. He grabbed his wrist when he started walking.

"What’s your name?"

The other child saw with big eyes the hand on his wrist and when he felt a slight pull, Eiji released him and blushed because of his behavior.

"Sorry I—"

He left his sentence incomplete; the other boy was quick to leave.

The next day he knew who he was.

Aslan J. Callenreese. Student transferred from the United States for two years and new at the school for half a year.

It was a surprise that he was in the same school as Eiji and that he had never met him in the hallways for six months. His appearance was recognizable.

From their second meeting, Aslan often evaded Eiji; he changed directions in the corridors, tried not to make eye contact with him and Eiji didn’t understand why.

Did he crossed a line he shouldn’t by holding his wrist? Or his presence wasn’t welcome? He confused Eiji with his behavior; Eiji assumed that, despite only two interactions, he could consider him a friend.

He had only one excuse to talk to him again.

I was with Yue-Si when the opportunity occurred. Both were during the recess under a tree while Yue-Si complained about his classmates, like most days. They are stupid and act as if they were in the first year. I'm not surprised by your lack of intelligence. He said.

That's when he saw Aslan leave the main building.

It was now or never.

"Wait—" Yue-Si said as Eiji got up and trotted towards him. Yue-Si was confused while watching Eiji run after the foreigner.

Aslan stopped when he saw Eiji in front of him, had the same expression when Eiji grabbed his wrist.

"Hello. I just wanted—um, to apologize for my behavior; I didn’t mean to bother you. "

Aslan cleared his throat and nodded as if uncomfortable. And if that became uncomfortable; Eiji had planned a better confrontation than this one.

"I’m Okumura Eiji,"

"I know."

Apart from Aslan's eyes, Eiji felt the eyes of the other kids in the yard. Not knowing what to do.

The bell rang and Aslan was lost among the crowd of students entering through the doors. Eiji stood still, processing the fact that Aslan knew his name back.

"Uh, what was that?" Yue-Si appeared by his side and saw Eiji in disbelief.

Eiji smiled with embarrassment, "An attempt at friendship?"

Yue-Si shook his head in disappointment, "You should improve how to say hello to other people, you're disgusting."

Eiji's attempts to speak to Aslan were in vain, as Yue-Si predicted; I kept evading Eiji in the hallways or pretending he was not there most of the time. Eiji didn’t understand his behavior but he did not stop trying for a whole year.

It was a disappointing year for Eiji Okumura.

* * *

He was fifteen when he saw Wolfgang Nordwig for the first time in a recording of his grandmother.

His grandmother, like Eiji, was a fan of the Olympics; especially of archery while Eiji was more interested in pole vaulting.

Seiya Okumura used to be an athletic woman in her youth. Besides Irie, what she loved the most was going for a walk in the countryside.

Suyen and Eiji enjoyed her anecdotes as an ex-mountaineer and she hiking practices when she was young.

Seiya shared with Eiji her fondness for the Olympics. Between those years, Eiji saw all the films of the Olympics that his grandmother had recorded; his favorite was the 1972 Olympics.

Eiji knew what he wanted to do at the moment he saw the Wolfgang jump almost six meters into the air. Eiji wanted to fly in the sky too, even if it was for a few seconds, he wanted to feel that euphoria and emotion that he saw in the face of Nordwig.

His family always supported his dreams. The three years after his training, his mother Irie made sure that he was the best jumper.

Eiji never imagined that he would end up being excellent in what he did, so much so that over time he began to receive scholarships in prestigious schools around Japan.

You could say that he was living his moment.

In spite of—

—missing Aslan's presence, he really did not think he needed to even after a year of being completely ignoring him.

It was frustrating how Eiji got completely lost in a person who after two interactions never mentioned his name in person.

But even someone like Eiji had limits. He remembers saying 'I'll find out why the hell he does not want to talk to me,' while Yue-Si watched him with a lack of impression.

"I mean, he does not talk to anyone. Maybe he does not want to talk to anyone anymore. "

But Eiji was sure that was not the reason. If Eiji was something, he was stubborn about a challenge.

It was on a Friday when he waited outside the main doors of the school for Aslan Callenreese to appear. Eiji was able to locate the wild blonde hair among the crowd, and in the most calm way, he intercepted it without putting his hands on it.

Despite being a year younger than Eiji, Aslan easily took them three centimeters apart. Eiji steeled himself and spoke.

"Let's walk home together,"

"...What?"

"J-Just let's walk, together." Over the course of a year, his face lost those childlike features and he adopted a gentle but penetrating gaze. His cheekbones were still soft and a little round, but they had a slight adolescent appearance, while his hair—which was leafy and abundant the first time he met him—was slightly shorter.

"Yes, it's okay." They left school.

And the road was uncomfortable and affected Eiji's nerves.

Aslan walked by his side all the time and without hesitation to where Eiji was leading them. Eiji assumed that he lived in the same direction after seeing him in the river many years ago. Maybe he was wrong.

The conversation was—it was completely null. Eiji turned to look at him frequently and he didn’t seem to notice him; he closed his eyes frequently, enjoying the street and the silence, and Eiji feared that he would stumble over walking in a dangerous way. Aslan was sweating lightly, Eiji noticed. His light skin flushed tenderly under the attentions of the sun.

They were near the river of three years ago when Aslan said suddenly, "Can we stop in this tree?" He sounded dazed and slightly breathless. Eiji nodded immediately and walked to the nearest tree shade, sitting on the grass, with his back against the bark. Aslan closed his eyes. This boy was sweating. It was so hot? Eiji wasn’t sweating.

"You're good?"

"Yeah, just ... let's wait for the temperature to go down a bit," Eiji turned to look at the path, as if considering sitting next to him. He did it.

With this closeness Eiji could see the drops of sweat lightly on his face and how his cheeks reddened. He closed his eyes and settled his head against the trunk of the tree, Eiji imitated him.

Maybe he wasn’t used to the weather but that would be absurd, he’d been in Japan for years—maybe his skin was sensitive and the sun caused some reaction. It would be most likely, Eiji thought; his skin was milky and seemed to be easily bothered by heat. 

Eiji turned his head when he realized he was looking at Aslan, as he always used to find himself doing so.

He let the silence lengthen until Eiji asked calmly in case he had fallen asleep, "You're like a dolphin now,"

The blond opened one eye and turned to see Eiji, "Why?"

"You sleep but you're awake at the same time." Again, Eiji released the answer after years and felt a slight weight move away from him. Aslan raised an impressed eyebrow and laughed; A rich, sweet laugh, Aslan's voice broke slightly at the last sound but he didn’t seem to notice.

"It’s not me who is informed about animals I guess."

"You're not the only one," Eiji corrected, "I share the same hobby with my mother—and I guess with you, too." He tried not to get nervous.

His smile was no longer as bright as before but it was still on his lips, he didn’t lose interest in Eiji. He continued.

"How—how did you know my name?" I could never tell you in person no matter how much I wanted to.

"I have my ways. For months I didn’t know we were in the same school; how did you know mine? " Cunning.

"There aren’t many exchang students; everyone said Aslan in the hallways and in the classrooms. " The boy made a sound of understanding and stroked his shoulder nervously.

"Tell me Ash."

Eiji turned around, "Ash?"

Aslan ... Ash did not dare to meet his eyes and Eiji did not blame him; he himself was nervous about the simple fact of having him by his side.

"I mean... you're my friend," _friend?_ "Call me that, it's easier to pronounce than Aslan."

_I like Aslan._ It was a strange name and really beautiful; Eiji had no idea what his name meant, but hearing it, the first thing that came to mind was royalty, a golden beauty.

"Ash ... but we've talked a couple of times—you consider me your friend?" He had said what he's been thinking for years, nothing stopped him, it was now or never. Eiji steeled himself and spoke.

"... I've always tried to talk to you but you've never given me the opportunity. I-I'm happy you agreed to come with me, you could have said no but I needed to know you better,” Eiji blushed with each word and didn’t dare to look at Ash in the eyes, it was easier to see the water flow," If you want, we can know eachother better. " Eiji turned around—

—He turned and Ash, Aslan, was no longer there. He wasn’t anywhere.

His confession lasted only seconds; He couldn’t have run without Eiji noticing. He got up and called his name several times but there was no response. 

The only thing that ran in Eiji's mind was the possible rejection he was experiencing. The how, after admitting wanting to be closer to him, the only thing he received was silence.

He turned around again and the only thing he saw was a blue spiral, like blue petals that the wind took away. Now he was imagining things.

Eiji waited a minute under the tree, then gave up and walked home.

Suddenly the slight heat became suffocating.

* * *

Eiji was 18 when the accident happened.

He would do anything to tear that memory out of his brain; whatever it took to eliminate that scar on his leg. As insignificant and small as it was, seeing it in his body every day of his life was a subtle reminder of his mistakes and failures.

The Olympics didn’t have the same meaning as before; he hadn’t played the videos for months—his grandmother didn’t do it anymore.

Eiji felt that he was to blame, somehow. His mother didn’t cry but often, in the morning, her eyes were swollen and red. Suyen did everything she could to lift his spirits but it was almost always in vain. Yue-Si, his support and dearest friend, was in China. His mother's health was critical, and as much as he insisted on staying, Eiji wasn’t going to let him stay in Japan while his mother was sick. Eiji sank deeper and deeper into his pain with the passing of days, weeks.

But Ibe-San had a unique way of raising the spirits of Eiji and anyone at any time.

Rather, his way was simple, but he managed to get at least a smile from people.

That man stayed by the Okumura house for years. Irie was a sister to him and was now an important part of Eiji's life.

He was the one who took the pictures of Eiji in the air, flying. He captured the art of his sport and supported the great dreams of Eiji since he said, "Ibe-San, I will appear at the Olympics some day; I'll win medals and bite them to prove they're gold. "

And despite the accident and the fact that Eiji hadn’t approached the training camp in weeks, he continued lifting Eiji's spirits.

One day he called him when Eiji was leaving school. He said it was an emergency and he needed it in the study as quickly as possible.

Eiji ran to the building, trying not to think about the worst, he hoped that nothing serious happened. To his surprise, nothing had happened in the study. He was seeing something totally different.

"Ibe-San, I received your message—"

The place was arranged as if it were an exhibition and all the windows were completely open so that as much light could enter.

Further on, there were photos hanging on the wall and if he looked closely he could see himself in the air at a perfect angle. His hair, usually straight, was lifted in the air. Eiji recognized the uniform of that photo and remembered that it was a competition from last year. The photo next to it was similar, the difference was that Eiji had a much more happier expression as he turned towards the camera with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

And he saw that all the pictures on the wall were like that; of him jumping, smiling with scrapes and red cheeks of exercising. Him smiling with his family and friends in competitions, hugging Suyen and kissing his mother on the cheek. There were photos of competitions that he won, with medal in hand and competitions he lost, with a smile on his lips.

He had been with a clouded mind for so long that he forgot this kind of happiness. His vision blurred.

When Eiji turned around there was his family.

He hugged them until he started crying.

Suyen and her mother repeated how much they loved him and how he could fly when life gave him the opportunity.

Not all people had that.

  


* * *

  


A week later Ibe-San gave him his first camera; a Canon t70 of 1984, black. Ibe-San had said it was the perfect camera for him. They didn’t talk about why the sudden gift and Eiji never asked.

  


* * *

His first photo was on March 7 on Saturday. Suyen and Grandma were playing cards while their mother served Nattō, Eiji's favorite dish.

Eiji felt for the first time in months a filling tranquility and unconsciously he took out his camera and took a picture.

Homely and warm.

* * *

Eiji started being assistant and apprentice of Ibe-San weeks later.

His scar hurt less with each day.

* * *

Suyen hugged Eiji.

"Take a picture of Lady Liberty for me." Her eyes sparkled and she tried to hold back the crying.

"It's the first thing I'll do." Eiji promised and shook her black hair with affection. He pushed his hand halfway and rubbed his eyes.

When it was her mother's and grandmother's turn to say goodbye, her grandmother squeezed her cheeks, she did it as a child while her mother watched with affection.

"I hope that this trip to America will make you grow three or four centimeters."

"Grandma!" Eiji blushed in embarrassment and his grandmother released him.

"At least get a girlfriend," and the attention bothered Eiji. Thankfully his mother was there to interrupt the situation.

"Just enjoy the trip," His mother kissed his forehead and hugged him, "and have fun, Eiji. You deserve it. "

Now Eiji wanted to cry and say something but the voice at the airport announced that all passengers of the nine o'clock flight to New York needed to be on their rightful gate.

Ibe-San hugged him too before he could leave. "They are lucky to work with you Ei-Chan. I knew you would do it."

"It's thanks to you, Ibe-San. Everyone. " Eiji smiled and turned around.

He waved his hand and loaded his suitcases. That was the last time he would see his family in several months.

* * *

Eiji was twenty when he was contacted by an american magazine.

Ibe-San helped Eiji to promote his photographs in Japan; they were small exhibits but people visited them frequently. That's when he met Max Lobo.

Wolf was the pseudonym. He was a journalist for a contemporary New York magazine. Banana Fish, the most bizarre name Eiji could think of for a magazine.

Eiji was sitting under the tree near the river when Ibe-San called him telling him about Max Lobo's interest in his photographs. Warm and striking. The beauty of simplicity and the typical. Eat must be. The words of the american.

Eiji decided to give it a try; why not? He had never been to the United States — or anywhere outside of Japan — and this could be beneficial if he decided to continue his career as a photographer.

There was no major problem in agreeing with Max Lobo, he was a good friend of Ibe-San and he had promised he would protect Eiji at all costs. What a relief. Eiji thought a but dryly.

A few weeks before the trip, Max sent him a couple of magazines so Eiji had an idea of what his job was.

“As you can see, our purpose is to show the reality of New York; the people nobody wants to see. ”Max said on the phone.

"I can see that." Eiji said in English as he flipped through the magazines. It varied from the social to the cultural section and more. It showed from the harsh discrimination and racism towards the neighborhoods to the traditions and customs in the small cultures of New York.

"So what do you think?"

"I-"

“Don't feel pressured,” Max interrupted, “Take your time, although we would be honored if you work with us, it's your decision. I’ll leave you to it. ”

“S-Seriously, thank you, Mr. Lobo. I’ll tell you my decision as soon as possible. ”

“We look forward to it, Eiji. We really do. ”He hung up.

Eiji rubbed his lip twice and continued to flip through each magazine a little more. Not only were photographs and columns coming about other people, Eiji noticed a couple of minutes later, there were also stories; thoughts of the people of each place. Thoughts without a specific topic — it was like reading a newspaper. Poems, fragments of songs; he noticed the concept of ordinary beauty that the magazine sought from citizens.

_‘ . And with the water around my neck, I miss my origins. I went to the land where men and gods meet, where I found what I wanted and where I took it from myself. I saw it, met him and left him. . . ”_

That little writing caught his attention. Eiji thought of Izumo with melancholy and felt the same as this person; it was a situation that Eiji had experienced several times in his life. Having had something that he really wanted and would have let it go when he least expected it.

The friendship — affection and sympathy, rather — of Aslan Callenreese and the power to continue as a pole vaulter. The time he had with his father long before. Now Eiji had another opportunity so tangible and this time he wouldn’t stop for anything on earth. Eiji turned to see the text again.

The author was someone by the name of Lynx.

With a pen, he enclosed the writing and kept looking for more works under their name.

* * *

The room wasn’t bad at all. It was decently furnished and at least had a tub and a stove. The paint could be torn off the walls with just a hand and the noise from the street couldn’t be heard so much on the sixth floor.

Two rooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen; Eiji couldn't be more satisfied. He arranged his bags in his room and immediately took out his camera to take pictures of the buildings in New York.

It was eight o'clock at night here, that meant it would be noon in Izumo. Suyen would definitely see this while Eiji tried to sleep — but the emotion deprived him of any kind of dream.

Tomorrow the first thing he would do would be to take pictures of the Statue of Liberty and send them to Suyen, and perhaps after his appointment with the editor in chief of the newspaper he could try the real american food for the first time. Today he had to unpack everything and start to accommodate.

He sighed and stretched. His heart was beating like a stallion — he was finally where he wanted to be after two years. Eiji layed down on the mattress eaten by moths but comfortable enough to fall asleep.

In the morning he woke up at eight. He put on what he had the best and left his room with a map in hand — New York was just as rushed and piled up as Tokyo, perhaps less. He couldn’t adapt to the big cities and their schemes.

After many laps, Eiji finally found his destiny; a small but modern building on the other side of the city with the acronym BF & Co. at the entrance of the building. He unconsciously adjusted the shirt's neck and entered with his papers in hand.

The receptionist looked bored and wrote slowly on her computer. When she felt Eiji's presence, she turned to see him and smiled professionally.

"Good Morning. What can I do for you?"

"Um ... I'm looking for Max Lobo. Today is my first— "

"What’s your name?"

"Okumura Eiji."

“Very well, please take a seat. Mr. Lobo will see you soon. ”

Eiji sat down and no longer had to wait too long because Max Lobo came out of the elevator with a tall woman with envious blond hair. It was strange that she noticed him before Max.

Before he knew what was happening, the woman walked towards him and examined Eiji's face. “God, but what a soft skin. And those almost doe like eyes, and your almost childish features — are you one of the new models? I don't remember your picture among the candidates. ”

"That's because he's my new photographer, Jess." Max intervened with a nervous smile.

He turned away from Eiji, “Ah, I see. I would have made good use of that face — very well, I was going to meet you anyway. ”Now she judged Eiji with different eyes.

“Eiji, this is Jessica Randy. She’s our-"

“Head of the photography and editing department,” Jessica continued and saw Max with smugness, “The one who sent this airhead to Japan as a talent scout. Max never mentioned how attractive you were. ”

“It's a pleasure Ms. Randy. You have no idea how excited I am to have this opportunity. ”

She smiled. “Max, if you allow us.”

Max nodded, "I leave you to meet." And out of nowhere he kissed Jessica's cheek. Too affectionate to be colleagues. Eiji said nothing and followed Jessica to the elevators.

“Eiji tell me about yourself. Max just told me where you came from and that he met you through Shunichi. ”

"Do you know Ibe-San?"

"Yes. He is a good friend of us. ”

"We?"

“Max and mine. He went to our wedding. ”Eiji let out a sound of surprise, now he understood.

“He talked a lot about Ei-Chan and his talent. You were always good with the camera? ”

“Not really — rather, I didn't find out until later. Ibe-San taught me everything I know. ” Jessica turned to see him and decided not to ask any more.

“I believe in evidence, not in words, and what you sent impressed us.” The doors of the fourth floor opened and they went out to ample offices with more than enough space.

"Do you know what caught my attention in your photos?"

"Um. . .no ma’m,"

“Call me Jess, there are no formalities between my team. Eiji, everything I saw yelled at me; New York and its invisible inhabitants that nobody wants to see. Your photos are not 100% professional — don't take it as a bad thing, that's exactly what we were looking for; the rarity simplicity of our city through the eyes of someone who can see them, ”

"So. . .Is teaching New York the way I would see it? A stranger?"

"Not really; it's to teach that strange New York to people who can't see it — through the eyes of someone who can. ”

Strangely, Eiji understood everything Jess said.

“Good coincidence that you came today, tomorrow we’ll go to Pier 57 in Hudson River Park to take a couple of photos. Tomorrow was the only day they gave us permission to install the equipment— "

Jessica led him to his window side table — and on the side of a rather messy desk.

“Forgive the mess from the side., ” Jess looked hard at the boy who had just sat at the desk with headphones, music blasting through them.

“Today you can relax. Meet the group, tomorrow is going to be officially your first day of work— "She took off the headphones from the boy," —Sing. Great to have you here. "

"What-"

"I have a meeting upstairs, You’re in charge of Eiji until I return—"

Jessica turned to see Eiji with a smile, "If you need anything, just ask Sing." And she left.

Eiji turned to see Sing; He looked too young to work — although Eiji himself had the face of a fifteen-year-old boy.

"That woman. . . ”Sing turned to see Eiji. He smiled and extended his hand.

“You already know my name; Sing Soo-Ling, ”

"Eiji Okumura," he took it.

“Okay new member, we'll give you the tour of the place,” Sing took him through the offices, showed him the cafeteria, the place of editing, printing and photography. He looked like someone friendly and talked too much, not that it bothered Eiji.

"The boss was crazy looking for a new photographer — it's rare for candidates to meet her standards."

"Y. . .you are a photographer too? ”

Sing turned to see him, “Mm? No, ”he laughed,“ Photography and all that is not my thing; I'm a designer in the ONY section. ”

“ONY? You mean Odd New York? ” Eiji asked.

“Yeah; I assumed that Max had told you about this, ”he scratched his neck,“ Anyway, the magazine is divided into several sections; sports, politics, culture and what makes us stand out — ONY. Also dating the appointments of photographers and journalists with people who will make a debut in the magazine, ”

“Ah! Max did mention that part— "

Sing winked, “It's the best part of the job, honestly. Wednesday and Thursday my team and I go out to look for talents to exhibit. ”

They returned to the desk, “Okay Eiji. I hope we can work well, ”

Eiji chuckled, "Definitely."

  


* * *

  


"Good job team! It was wonderful, take a break. I‘ll see you in the studio in an hour. ” Jess met the photography team and after ordering them to send the photos to the editing group she left with her assistant.

Eiji never thought was so tiring to be a photographer — he was exhausted for the time but that was the only bad thing of the job perhaps, Eiji loved what he did.

While saving his equipment, Yue called him.

_"Hello idiot."_

"I miss you too." Eiji smiled.

_"We haven't talked since your plane landed - you neglect me that much?"_

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't call anyone outside the United States—"

“ _Excuses. Just tell me how you are, what are you doing. I hope that horrible accent didn’t hit you already, ”_

Eiji laughed, “I've been here for less than three days, so far everything is fine and I enjoy what I do. Everyone is very friendly in my department, just now I finished a photo shoot on a pier — I'm not far from the statue of liberty, I was thinking of going and taking a couple of photos for Suyen later. I haven’t had the time.”

“ _Talked to her a day ago. It seems he doesn't miss you anymore, ”_

Eiji smiled, "Liar."

_“Mm, when you have time you should go to China Town. There lives some relatives, it wouldn’t bother them if you to stay. ”_

“I plan to visit it as soon as possible. How is China? ”

_“Truly boring. I still have to solve some issues in my father's company and the city is too overwhelming. They don't let me out until I solve this, so I find myself bored all the time. Maybe I will visit New York later to see my family, not you, of course. ”_

"Surely, and that's why you call me at dawn telling me you're bored and that you miss me."

_"Um? I have never said that I missed you? Don't flatter yourself, you're not my type. ”_ Eiji could almost see Yue combing his hair in the same way when he insulted Eiji.

They talked for a couple of minutes before they called Eiji to put away the photography equipment. After years of experience reading what his best friend said between the lines, he knew that he missed him — more than a year ago they didn't see each other besides video calling and photos. Fortunately his mother had improved in recent months but he began to focus more on the empire he would inherit from his father at such a young age. Eiji preferred not to bother him at the moment — angry Yue was not a pretty thing — and wait to see him when they were both more unoccupied. Meanwhile, Eiji wanted to focus on exploring every corner of New York, the work was added with that.

He decided to walk as far as possible to the studio and couldn’t help taking a picture of the skyscrapers that looked like trees whose branches did not touch. People were in constant motion and Eiji didn’t standed out from the crowd; New Yorkers were accustomed to the thousands of tourists in The City.

Someone who was walking with a lot of speed crashed his shoulder against Eiji's so hard that he staggered for a second before turning to see with a slight frown on his eyebrows. He only saw a blond boy walk away who didn't bother to apologize. Eiji walked, stopped a second and turned back to see the stranger for a moment. He shrugged and walked away as well.

* * *

The first week flowed like water and the second as well; both were full of work and slightly full of stress but Eiji enjoyed them all the time. He was able to go to the statue of liberty — with help and in the company of Sing — and send all the pictures he took to Suyen. His sister replied with a video of the three sitting in the garden, having a small picnic and probably being a show off with everything his mother had cooked.

Eiji had surely gained twice his weight in a week; Sing occasionally pulled him, along with Alex, Kong and Bones (work nicknames), to eat whatever they were going through. Eiji decided that street food was sometimes better than in restaurants because of the experience.

Apparently he was already part of the team, according to Sing. According to everyone. Sing didn't even ask if Eiji wanted to hang with them or not; they always waited for him to finish his shift so they could grab lunch — they even took him for confirmations of interviews and photos with ONY guests sometmes.

And Eiji kept smiling, he couldn't explain his joy. It had been a long time since he felt that excess of happiness when laughing or that emotion of doing something new. New York was something that Eiji needed.

"Come eat with us." Sing once said; the team had been portrayed and that delayed the photo shoot in a historic city street, Jessica went crazy and sent everyone from side to side; In other words, they ended up giving up and wishing to go home.

Bones pulled him by the arm, and Kong followed them with the same smile.

“Nadia wants to meet you this time,” Bones said while fighting like a child with Kong.

"Nadia?"

“She’s like a sister to Sing. She thought it was time to take you to Changdai. Sing doesn’t stop talking about you. ”Alex spoke for the first time. Sing went and pushed Alex away, with little strength, and a red face.

“I don't do that,” he said in shame and tried to divert the conversation, “Nadia wants to make you the noodles of the house, she is the best cook in all of New York. The elegant restaurants would fight for her. ”

Eiji smiled, flattered to meet someone that Sing considered family. That in itself told Eiji a lot about how they thought about him.

  


* * *

They took the subway. Eiji had never taken the subway with them or had time to go to Chinatown.

They were an uproar; people threw them angry and judgmental glances and none seemed to care — they didn’t even noticed. By the time they came down at the station, the sky was dark but there were plenty of people in the streets. Sing would have been lost in the wave of people if he wasn't between Alex and Kong.

The neighborhood was night fire.

There were lights everywhere and the smell of food and steam made his hunger increase. People were pushing to pass and that did not slow down at all.

Changdai Hanten, said a vibrant sign. They entered with the same uproar, definitely accustomed to making it. Kong and Alex entered in a more civilized manner and sat down at the larger table.

Eiji wasn’t allowed to fall behind and wait to be introduced, Bones or Sing always found a way to pull him into all the fun and Eiji was eternally grateful for that.

"Sit down, don't stay like a scared dog there." Eiji obeyed.

"Who is that?" A voice asked on the other side kitchen door.

"Eiji. New group member. ” Sing replied proudly. Even the usual customers noticed that he was new.

The uproar calmed down when a tall, thin woman exasperated in a playful manner and silenced Sing with a look, and the others with herpresence.

“You boys always come in like dogs howling. Keep respect for those who enter. ” Sing smiled with guilt and Nadia ruffled his hair.

Eiji found Nadia as a stubborn and gentle woman at the same time. She had a calm character but was emotional too; in the good way. But most of all she reminded him of his mother. Perhaps by the way she behaved with the boys. Always watching over them without them noticing, especially with Sing.

“He is really like her brother. Nadia has known him since he was a baby. ”Alex explained later that night,“ We are all family for Nadia but she truly has only three brothers, ” he said with a small smile.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. One of blood and two of love. ”Alex must be in his third or fourth bottle to speak with romantic phrases.

Eiji smiled around the glass, "I guess Sing is one of them." Alex made a sound of agreement.

“Shorter, her blood brother also owns the restaurant. He usually comes every night but who the hell knows where it is. Probably with— "

Someone entering with emotion and the heart in his throat cut Alex's voice and Eiji turned to see.

He had wild hair, Eiji was already accustomed to seeing mohawks since he arrived, and the purple made him stand out just like the perforations above his eyebrow. The boy staggered and when he saw them, the table was even more disturbed.

Sing was the first to stand up and hover like a dove around him. Nadia took the opportunity to sit next to Eiji.

"Eiji," He turned quickly and she smiled, "Glad to meet you, Sing really talked about you and your work in the magazine."

“ I didn't know Sing's family yet. ”

Nadia raised an eyebrow, "You already met it but not everyone — Shorter!" And the amazing-haired man raised his head and headed towards Nadia.

"Nadi, you didn't have to be up so late."

"Mmm, I'd be sleeping if someone didn't arrive at midnight every day." He said with a lack of emotion but Eiji could see a small smile dancing on both of their lips.

"On Fridays I always go out to the bar—"

"I know, I know. Anyway, ”he turned to Eiji,“ Your boys brought a new member. ”

Shorter had to lower his head to look Eiji in the eye.

“He is Eiji. Works with Sing in the same division. ”

Eiji extended his hand, "A pleasure—" Suddenly Shorter placed his heavy arm on his shoulders and affectionately gave him a half-hug, strong.

"I had heard your name before!"

Eiji, red by the sudden attention laughed with a slight shortness of breath, “Probably from Sing. Everyone told me the same thing. ”

Shorter narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin, “Mhm, no. Somewhere else. ”Moments passed and he raised his arms.

"Probably." He said with his own doubt.

And before he could say anything, and because the atmosphere became more heated and relaxed at the same time, Shorter promised to prepare the best dish of the place at no cost.

"N-No, let me pay—"

"We insist," Nadia said and that was it, "We don't charge family or friends,"

“You should go to sleep Nadia. The boys and I are going to take our time after closing. ”Shorter said dismissively.

Nadia turned her eyes, "No details," He went to the kitchen and affectionately patted Shorter's cheek, then pinched it hard.

“Rest children. Don't destroy my restaurant. ” She climbed the stairs.

Shorter was. . .really someone.

Through his own eyes he could see his excessive kindness to people. Again, devout with his family and that was to admire.

By Sing’s way of speaking of Shorter he may know to where that devotion and sense of protection could go and apparently, it had no end. Eiji still didn't see it but Shorter didn't look like a person who could hurt others when it came to his family.

"Well, he is the leader of the Chinese gang." Sing said casually.

Eiji choked, "Wait, what?"

Sing ignored the reaction and kept talking, "Everyone here was once in the street." He didn't elaborate much on that.

"Seriously? And how did they get to Banana Fish? ”

Eiji didn't look uncomfortable with the conversation but he definitely had something in his eyes, in his memory. A bad memory.

“I was green, sixteen and half of what I measure. I was heading down the path of Shorter because I wanted since I was thirteen but. . .He told me one day that wasn’t my thing. That he didn't wanted that life for me, ” he smiled wistfully,“ Shorter's best friend is close to the boss and Max Lobo. Shorter asked him to please consider me — they didn't care where I really came from. And like that, I entered. ”

"And you wanted to be in the magazine?"

“I thought I didn't want to. Then I realized what Shorter didn't want for me and the people in the place and ended up loving it. I never knew I could have the talent in me, in what I’m doing now. ” He took a long drink at his beer and closed his eyes for a moment.

Eiji's lips parted more and no sound came out. He wanted to ask more about — everything.

All he did was take out his small Canon and took a picture of Sing. The soft, warm lights caressed the surface of his dark hair, and he looked relaxed under it.

Hearing the click, Sing opened his eyes, looked at Eiji and rolled them.

"Sap."

Eiji smiled.

* * *

Shorter offered him a cigarette.

"A-Ah no thanks." Eiji said.

Shorter raised his arms and litted his. “So, photography? Why that."

Eiji looked forward and shook his head slightly, “I. . .It took me out of a dark place years ago, I suppose it was like a lifeboat, " Eiji followed with a glance the smoke that Shorter exhaled," I had never intended to work in a magazine. "

"You mean — did you do something different before?"

Eiji laughed, "Yes, totally different." Shorter didn't ask more about that.

“Man, I feel the same. You know, sometimes I go to dark places and what gets me out of there is the food. ”Shorter said.

“I think your food is the best I've had. Apart from my mother's. ”

Shorter laughed, "I'm flattered."

"I’m serious! You should cook in a bigger place. ”

Shorter made a gesture of agreement and threw the ashes of the cigarette, “Nadia once said the same thing, but she couldn't give the place. It is the home of my family. ”

Eiji blushed in embarrassed, “Oh, right. Sorry for saying anything— "

Shorter slapped him friendly - and quite hard - on the back, “Relax, Eiji. You didn't suggest anything bad. Shitty if you had told me that my food was no better than your mother's. ”

Eiji turned his head, "I don't—"

Shorter raised his arms and smiled, "Your words not mine."

Eiji smirked playfully, “We’ll see about that. Go to Japan and try the opposite. ”

Shorter crushed the cigar, "Hm, I accept your challenge." And both grinned.

Eiji returned to Changdai every day he could. There were even times when he went without Sing and the others.

It didn't bother them — on the contrary, it seemed to be what Sing wanted.

The times Shorter was varied too much. He was usually in the mornings so Eiji couldn't see him much but in the afternoons he was, they spent hours talking and arguing.

Sometimes Eiji needed to catch up with Shorter's personality; He was totally outgoing and his honest concern for others made up for that. And when Shorter wasn't there, Eiji spent all his time with Nadia; It was like being with his mother. Maybe that gave Eiji comfort.

Nadia taught her how to cook noodles Wong style and Eiji Okumura style. They both took notes on each other about the kitchen, and Nadia decided one day that Eiji wasn’t a bad cook.

“You have too many talents, Eiji. Are you sure you're not a prodigy or something? ” She teased once in the kitchen.

Eiji laughed, loud. "Oh man, no. I am far from being a prodigy. ”

Nadia stopped cooking and turned with her arms crossed, “Really? You know how to cook, take beautiful photos, you have an athletic body and an attractive face. What else would you want? ”

Eiji smiled in shame, "I'm fine like that, though — I know a prodigy could do more things than that."

Nadia rolled her eyes and turned around, "I know a prodigy who doesn't know how to cook or take pictures."

"I feel you are talking about Sing."

Nadia laughed, “No way. You haven't met him yet; He is Shorter's best friend, Ash. But if you keep coming with the same frequency you may know him. ”

Eiji stopped cutting the vegetables.

"Ash?"

Nadia made a sound of agreement, “He and Shorter always go to Ash's bar at night. Why at night? There are always more clients at night and that airhead always leaves me alone at night— "

Eiji listened but didn't really process the words. He blinked a couple of times and continued to do what they were doing in a modified silence.

The name Ash was still embedded in him as a kind of scar, perhaps.

But his mind snapped his fingers and whispered, _“This is the United States; there are thousands of people with the name Ash. ”_

_". . .But I want to make sure. ”_ Eiji justified.

"H. . . How often does Ash come? ” he asked as casually as possible.

"Everyday; he doesn't have a schedule, but he's always here.” Nadia said.

The conversation turned to another subject but Eiji's head was still engaged in other things.

He needed to call Yue.

* * *

_"Are you kidding?"_

"N-No. I don't even know if they’re the same person. ” Eiji was lying on his bed while nervously biting his finger.

_". . . And are you sure it's Ash himself? Aslan Callenreese? Your first love?"_

Eiji blushed, "No. . . ”

Yue-Si huffed, _“You’ve got to make sure! Boy, you wasted time talking to me. Tell your friend Shorter that you want to meet him, period, so you will have no doubt. ”_

"And what if he is. . .? ”

_"Well, you're going to hold his blond hair tightly and before you kiss him, you'll see his horrible green eyes and tell him where the hell he was."_

Eiji laughed and looked at the ceiling, "I would if you were here."

_"Aw, I inspire you confidence."_ Yue said in the driest tone.

"Not only that. . .I miss you. You always help me. ”

_“Now, now. We're not going to start feeling emotional. ”_ Eiji could sense that he was clearly flustered.

"When are you coming to New York?"

Yue-Si said, _“Finally soon. My mother is better now and they won't need me here in a long time. Maybe in two weeks you have to adopt me at the airport. ”_

"Won't you stay in Chinatown?"

_"It's an option, maybe."_

"You could crash with me."

Yue-Si laughed. “ _No, you could crash with me. Your place is a disaster, I fear for your health — fear for mine. ”_

If Yue noticed Eiji's change of conversation, he said nothing, (Eiji was sure he had noticed, he was not so subtle.)

Eiji promised to arm himself with courage and do what Yue-Si had told him — but in a couple of weeks. He had the desire but not the courage to know if he was the person he wanted them to be.

Maybe that was it. He didn’t wanted to be disappointed in case it was someone else — and what were the chances? In all the time he was there, they never mentioned that name.

Anyway, the future would play with Eiji as it always did. It didn't matter if it was positive or negative. It molded Eiji's life in a strange way.

The days slipped. It was Wednesday and he was late, the reasons he was late didn't matter; Jess was going to kill him.

He entered the building with his backpack and ran to the elevator but Max stopped him.

“Eiji! Wait!"

Eiji put his hand on the elevator and Max entered—

—To get Eiji out of the elevator.

"Um, wh—"

"Ah, sorry," Max exhaled to catch his breath, "I didn't mean to scare you,"

“N-No, it's fine. Something happened? ”Eiji worried.

“Nothing bad — I think. But I need you to do Jess a favor. ”

"Sure, what is it?"

“Sing didn’t come for family issues and his entire team is busy. Jess asked me to go do an interview, ”

Eiji frowned slightly, "But I don't know how to interview."

“I know, I know. Here, ”Max gave Eiji some cards,“ Just read them and he will answer them without much preamble. The interview with this person will not take you too long; he is brief. ”

"Okay, I will." Eiji said after a second of doubt.

A visible load rose from Max's shoulders, "Thanks Eiji, really," Max turned the card and pointed to an address, "This is the place and time you’ll meet. This is his name, call him that. Our guests always have anonymity. ”

"But how is he?"

“Blond and tall. I think you'll notice him when you arrive. ”

Eiji nodded and saw the time, 10:45 a.m. Interview time, 11:00 a.m. The meeting point was not so close.

Shit. Eiji left the building and started running. He managed to hear Max saying, "Careful kid!" Before turning around.

At the first taxi he saw, Eiji raised his hands in a frenzy. Fortunately the taxi managed to see him and stopped almost immediately. Eiji opened the door and almost threw himself into the car.

"Watch it!" The taxi driver said.

"Sorry! Uh, to the Public Library, please. ” He closed the door.

As far as the taxi was driving, Eiji checked the card.

_Lynx._

Lynx as. . .the same author that Eiji saw months ago? Itsaid nothing, just the name, place and time. He flipped the cards.

The questions had sequence, Eiji assumed that they were the continuation of a past interview by its nature. Eiji began to doubt if he was the right one for the job.

11:52. Eiji just hoped that Lynx wasn't too punctual.

11:03 and he was just getting off the taxi.

Not that bad, not that bad. He tried reassuring himself.

As much as he would’ve liked to stop and admire the entrance he had really no time to tourist around.

Rose Main Reading Room, blond hair and tall. Eiji repeated in his head. He followed the instructions of the place. The complicated part was finding this person, Eiji would’ve liked for Max to have specified much more.

The main room was impressive in gold and brown. The ceiling was the best, with the frames and paintings of a sky. A mental note was made of taking photos of the room at the end of the interview.

There weren't too many people to be a Wednesday and that made it easy for him to find Lynx.

He was on his back but he was the only blond man — and noticeable tall person — of the place. He was alone and focused on what he was reading. Eiji begged him to be the person he was looking for.

He approached with lack of certainty and the man never turned even when Eiji released a sound from his mouth.

"Um. Mr. Lynx? ”

“Am I old enough to be a Mr.?” He kept reading.

Eiji fidgeted, "I guess not," he said after watching Lynx for a second.

Finally he turned and watched Eiji calculatedly. Eiji scratched his neck self consciously and sat in front of him. He cleared his throat.

“It's really nice to meet you—”

"It is?"

“I've read all you've written. I think it's sensible. ”Eiji ignored his comment and smiled nervously. His first impression didn’t go as he wanted.

He was observed even with the same meticulous eyes. He looked tired, Eiji noticed it under his glasses.

"Oh right," he extended his hand and the latter did the same, "Eiji Okumura."

His hand tightened on Eiji's. His narrowed green eyes opened and his lips parted, exhaling lightly. He withdrew his hand immediately and crossed his arms in a strange way. As if fidgeting or holding back. Weird.

"Do you want to start?"

Lynx shrugged, "You tell me." And eyed Eiji under his lashes. His tone was much more less cold. Eiji smiled automatically and took out the cards.

“Here itsays that you have never accepted an interview before despite having published your writings for the magazine for several years; what made you change your mind? ”Eiji asked.

  


* * *

As Max had said, Lynx was brief in almost every question.

Eiji didn’t need to ask more than once because despite his lack of words, he was concrete. His decision of the words he used was sufficient.

In addition to letting go as time progressed; his body was less tense and he was in a youthful and relaxed posture. He still seemed tired, but his cold deamour had completely vaporized.

Specifically, the interview was successful and in record time maybe, but—

—but the only thing that made Eiji's breathing stop following his usual rhythm was Lynx’s behavior.

He stared at him, all the time.

His green eyes were heavy even when Eiji wasn’t watching. He was leaning on the table as light entered through the window and made his green eyes shine.

The windows of the soul. Eiji thought and blushed at his own thought.

“I guess it's all? I feel like there is more. ” Lynx said with a small smile.

Eiji checked the cards, “It seems so. It wasn't much— "

"You are new." He said as a matter of fact.

"Sorry?"

"In the magazine, you're new."

Eiji blushed with shame, "Very obvious?" He chuckled, "Interviews are not my area. I'm just helping my boss. ”

"Max Lobo?"

“He asked me to, but actually it’s for Jessica Randy, although,” Eiji rubbed his elbow, “it was fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again. ”

"Interview me or someone else?" Lynx smirked.

“I-I mean, interview someone, or you. I enjoyed this evening. ” Eiji said.

Lynx said nothing and kept watching him before Eiji said, “Well, it was really nice meeting you. Maybe— “

"You. . .You wanna go for a walk? I feel like stretching my legs. ” He suddenly said.

Eiji turned sideways, "You want to walk with me?"

"Who else?" He stopped and started to head to the entrance, "I think I owe you an answer." He muttered.

Eiji stayed second without doing anything or saying anything until he followed Lynx out of the library.

“And personally; why did you decided you liked what I wrote? ” Lynx asked.

Eiji made a small sound before closing his mouth and making a face, he shrugged, “I think your words reminded me of my home. I've only been in the United States for a few months and the first few weeks I felt homesick. . .You we’re homesick too? ”

“In a way. I also had to leave something that I considered a home, or something close to a shelter, because it wasn't enough to call it home. ” It was definitely a metaphor, Eiji thought.

“And why did you decided to publish what you were doing? You had the option of keeping it private. ” Eiji asked.

Lynx just answered simply, “I guess for people like you and I to read them. I may be a private person but I'm not that egoistic. ”

Eiji looked up, because he had to, to meet his eyes, "You don't look egoistic at all."

I've huffed, "Believe me, I'm one helluva selfish man."

Eiji frowned. So far, Lynx was kind and soft looking despite his sharp eyes. The interview went easy and Eiji could see that he wasn’t a nuisance for him. He looked up and looked at his blond hair and green eyes, the same thoughts that had always been in his head for years came back suddenly and he blushed.

Not all blond men are Ash. He looked up at the sky, it was going to rain soon.

"Eiji," Lynx had stopped in front of a hot dog stand, "Have you tried them yet?"

"No not really."

Lynx smirked, “Months in New York and you’ve never eaten a hotdog? Oh boy, this is bad. ” He turned to the seller,“ Two please, one with extra mustard. ”

"Mustard?"

"I'm not surprised that you've never tried mustard."

Eiji rubbed his arm, sheepishly, "I only prepare Japanese food, and I have eaten Chinese food for several weeks too."

"It better be from Chinatown." Lynx replied. He paid the man and gave Eiji his hotdog, "Cheers."

Eiji chuckled, "It is," and took a bite out of his hotdog, second after he grimaced as if it itched, "Ah! It’s strong! ”

Lynx laughed, “For real? You really have a soft taste, ”

Eiji twitched, “Ah! How can you eat all of that? ”Lynx shrugged and smiled anyways.

“You’re crazy,” Eiji said and took a bite again, this time it wasn’t so bad.

"I might," he observed Eiji with a strange warmth, as if they were friends of years. He became aware of the expression and slowly lowered the warm smile into a tighter one.

"So, why did you had Chinese food since you arrived?" He asked and took a bite of his hotdog.

Eiji chuckled, “My friends live in Chinatown and we always go, plus one of them runs a restaurant. That’s the best food in town. ”

"Sorry but I think Changdai's food is best," Lynx said with slight arrogance. Eiji didn't get upset, in fact he jumped in front of Lynx with a smile.

“That is the place! Do you know Shorter? ”

"Wait, you know Shorter?"

"From a few weeks ago," Eiji said, "You know him too?"

This time he stopped walking, “He is — my best friend. How come I've never seen you around? I go there everyday. ”

“Maybe you’ve—” and cut himself. He stopped walking and turned to see Lynx strangely.

No way. That’s too much coincidence.

And Eiji could have thought that it was only sadly a coincidence, if Lynx’s expression wasn’t akin to. . . Was it sadness or hopefulness?

“Aslan? Ash? ”Eiji's voice was about to break. Lynx tentatively approached and smiled wistfully.

“It’s been a while.”

Eiji didn't know what to do, his mouth was open and his incoherence danced through his head. Eiji wanted to get angry but didn't have the strength for anger.

“H-How are you — here? I’m — Why didn't you say anything before? ”

"Because it wasn’t the moment."

"The moment?"

Ash looked away, "I just—" and couldn't finish the sentence. Didn’t know how.

Eiji shooked his head, “Never mind that,” smiled, “I'm more than happy to meet you here. I really thought you were gone for good. ”

“From your life?” Ash asked with amusement. Eiji flushed under the collar.

"Y-Yeah."

He snorted lightly, “I guess, the sentiment is the same.” He put his hands inside his pockets and kept walking, an open invitation for him to follow. Of course he would.

“How long have you been in America?” Eiji asked tentatively.

"I think six years," his eyes crinkled, "I was in Massachusetts three years and the other three in New York."

"Massachusetts, huh."

“My place of birth, actually,” Ash said, and didn’t looked as happy as one would be when talking of home. Eiji couldn’t sympathize.

Eiji could’ve followed the plot of the conversation, follow a casual rhythm but truly, he didn’t wanted to. Actually, Eiji was somewhat impatient and stubborn. And it had been a while since Eiji was selfish for the last time. He could make exceptions.

He stopped Ash with a hand on his chest. The latter looked slightly surprised.

“That day under the tree, near the river; Where did you go? ” Done. There was the question of so many years.

Ash knew he would ask that, he knew that Eiji wouldn’t forget that moment. He knew there was no case in running away for years, in vain. He let Eiji speak.

“It's just that, I thought you ran away from me. That whatever I had said had frightened you, ” Eiji admitted, and looked Ash in the eye. He wasn't fifteen anymore, now he had the courage to see the green one.

"And why would I run away from what you said?" Ash said.

Ash looked really confused. Eiji thought he was adorable and said as if it were obvious, "I mean, at that moment I was telling you that I liked you."

Ash paused, blinked, "Wait, what?"

Eiji shrugged, "I liked you," _Hell, I still do._

Ash's reaction was perhaps not what he expected, in fact he looked more nervous than Eiji.

"How? Even when I was avoiding you so much? ”

Eiji smiled self-deprecating, “It was frustrating for a while. Then I realized that you were just as stubborn as me — even more. ” Eiji turned to look at the sky and breathed,“ And I thought you had your motives. ”

"E-Eiji, ah—"

And Eiji saw Ash disappear from his sight again.

"Ash?" Eiji freaked out. He was literally in front of him and in less than a blink he left, all Eiji saw were those blue and purple colors floating in the sky that he once thought he had seen before. Like water rising.

"Ash!" He screamed again and turned everywhere, the park was completely empty.

"Aslan." He lowered his tone. Why are you still disappearing?

And Eiji felt frustrated, more than ever. Eiji had never experienced this bitterness since the injury to his leg, even when his father abandoned them.

The sky growled and announced the presence of the incoming rain. Eiji stared at the ground and the first drops fell on the ground, followed by many more to create a buzz. He started getting wet.

But something covered his head almost immediately.

He looked up and saw Ash with that same warm smile, the same one that made Eiji think that Ash was comfortable with him.

"How is that-"

"I won’t go anywhere," Ash seemed amused by the situation. He adjusted his jacket over Eiji while he soaked himself. Eiji could only watch.

"If what you said is true, tell me," he extended his hand to Eiji tentatively, "your feelings haven’t changed yet?"

Eiji saw the outstretched hand, an invitation. Of course Eiji would take it.

  


* * *

"So your mother was a mermaid?" Eiji asked with amazement.

“A type of mermaid, she left before I could meet her. It was hard for me to grow up with this condition, alone. ”

Eiji settled into the tub, clothes hanging from his skin, "And why did you avoid me?" He asked.

Ash lightly squeezed him and shifted the hug. He rested his chin on Eiji's shoulder, "If my internal temperature rises too much I disappear, I evaporate," he sighed and Eiji fought against the shiver, "But if I touch water, my temperature drops and I return to my normal form."

Eiji turned to see Ash, “Since the beginning you kept. . .avoiding me. ”

Ash said, "Well I think I liked you since the beginning." And gently nuzzled his hair. Eiji blushed hard this time. "That time under the tree; I heard but you left. I wanted to see you the next day but my brother had to go back to Massachusetts."

Eiji rubbed it off, "Don't apologize. We're here now."

"I can't believe that Shorter never mentioned you," Ash muttered. Eiji chuckled. The best of coincidences.

“Let’s go tomorrow and meet them. My friends and yours, ”Eiji suggested and turned his head slightly, his lips brushing Ash's cheek.

"Yeah, I would like that," Ash lifted his hand from his waist and placed it on Eiji's chest, he brushed his wet finger on Eiji’s cheek. They shifted closer than before, the warmness unperturbed, "but for now, you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/akielonkings)


End file.
